


There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword

by TheBestShips



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Blood and Injury, Eventual Romance, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, I love my gaybies, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress, You Have Been Warned, i'm kinda bad at writing, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestShips/pseuds/TheBestShips
Summary: Aubrey shook her head as if it would erase the thoughts from her mind. The jarring noise of the hammer had stopped as Chloe finished nailing the paper to the notice board and sauntered up beside her friend.“You know we’re screwed, right?” Aubrey commented, without turning to look at the red-haired elf. Chloe laughed brightly.“You worry too much. We’ll find eight strong and strategic girls with weapons training and nothing to do for the next few months in no time.”AKA the DnD like fic that literally nobody asked for
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Two Nostalgic Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> So this is my first fic, please go easy on me. My DnD campaign is on hiatus and I'm a nerd so here we are. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)

_Aubrey's sword glanced off the dragons glistening scales. The beast let out an indignant roar that Aubrey knew was just for show. The Bellas had been fighting for a few hours without so much as scratching the wretched thing. The group, on the other hand, was looking worse for wear. Everyone glistened with a combination of sweat and blood. Aubrey’s face stung a blistering pain from where the creature had grazed her with its massive claws. Taking a glance over at Chloe, she saw that her best friend looked about ready to keel over. Her eyes had lost their spark and her knees shook with every step. Her red hair clung to the sides of her round face. Chloe had taken the worst beating out of all of them, getting a direct hit from the black dragon’s acid. Thankfully her armour had blocked most of it, but the red patches on her neck were a dead giveaway that the acid had splashed her in the face. Aubrey tore her gaze away to fixate on their leader, Alice, who fought without pause and never faltered. Aubrey moved to stand beside her._

_“We aren’t even hurting it!” the genasi declared, which earned her a scowl from their captain._

_“That’s obvious, hoebag. Tell me something I don’t know,” Alice hissed, “Where’s the tree fucker? She’s a druid, she probably knows how to deal with this.” Aubrey flinched internally at the racial slur for her elven friend. Alice wasn’t the nicest, constantly picking on someone, usually about things they couldn’t control like races or physical appearance, and it made Aubrey’s blood boil._

_Coming out of her thoughts, Aubrey took a quick glance around to locate Chloe again. The elf was definitely semi-conscious, not able to take any more. Asking her to do anything would be like sending Chloe to her death. This needed to be over, and fast._

_“I remember her telling me that it has a weak point where its jaw connects to its neck. Target there, you should be able to knock its head clean off.” Even through her heavy armour, Aubrey could feel the sharp poke from Alice._

_“You better not fuck me over.” With that, their leader drew her greatsword and charged full tilt towards the ebony coloured dragon. The Bellas watched in awe as Alice expertly dodged the beasts attempts to kill her, climbed onto the dragons back and with one swift movement, separated its head from the body. Alice jumped down off of the corpse before the great black dragon collapsed to the ground. Aubrey felt a head lean on her shoulder and swivelled her head as best she could to see Chloe._

_“It's over,” her best friend breathed. “I’m so tired, I could just pass out right now.” Aubrey gave her a small smile but wrapped her arm around the elf's waist just in case. The genasi gazed out at the Bellas and the beast they had just slain when her vision was suddenly filled with a very pissed off Alice._

_“I can’t believe I’m leaving you two in charge of the Bellas,” she spat, “You’re useless, you’re unreliable, and-and you aren’t even paying attention.” With those last words, Alice stared pointedly at Chloe, who had her face buried in Aubrey’s shoulder. Chloe waved her off dismissively._

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening. We’re useless, you’re a bitch, what else is new? Can we go now because I can barely keep my eyes open.” Alice rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath, something Aubrey was sure deserved a punch to the face. As if Alice had read her mind, she turned her attention towards the genasi._

_“When I come back, I expect the Bellas to still be the fine institution they were when I left. Don’t fuck it up.” Aubrey raised her head and tried to look as confident as possible when she replied._

_“Don’t worry. They’ll be the best warriors around. My father always said, “Always give 100% unless you’re giving blood or getting a divorce.” I won’t let you down.”_

_“If I hear another word out of your stupid halfblood mouth before I’m gone, I will douse your ass in water.” Before anyone could reply, Alice stalked off. Aubrey and Chloe turned to each other and the fire genasi gave the latter a smile._

_“This will be fine. Don’t worry.” Chloe returned the smile and limped after the rest of the Bellas, motioning for Aubrey to follow. The genasi stared at the head of the dragon. Its dark scales shone from the blood, jaw slack, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Aubrey observed it for a few moments before turning away and emptying the contents of her stomach._

The sound of metal against metal brought Aubrey back to the present, which immediately worsened her mood. Everything most certainly was _not_ fine. Aubrey had known that there would be some bumps in the road, but she didn’t expect the Bellas to disband completely. Kori left, Mary Elise was kicked out and Denise…

Aubrey didn’t want to remember Denise because she knew that what had happened was her fault. So while Chloe drank to have fun and meet people, Aubrey drank to drown her regrets and sorrows. And that was the Bellas, two nostalgic warriors moving aimlessly from town to town, only to end up at the bar and drink until they couldn’t remember who they used to be.  
Aubrey shook her head as if it would erase the thoughts from her mind. The jarring noise of the hammer had stopped as Chloe finished nailing the paper to the notice board and sauntered up beside her friend.

“You know we’re screwed, right?” Aubrey commented, without turning to look at the red-haired elf. Chloe laughed brightly.

“You worry too much. We’ll find eight strong and strategic girls with weapons training and nothing to do for the next few months in no time,” she promised and bumped the fighter with her shoulder, thankful that her friend hadn’t been wearing her chainmail armour. Physical affection was always a gamble with her hot-headed friend. Chloe had multiple bruises from Aubrey reacting to unwanted hugs. 

The genasi chuckled humorlessly at her friend and made a beeline for the tavern, leaving Chloe behind. The druid watched Aubrey’s retreating figure with a sigh. She tilted her head back to stare into the cloudless sky, wide and blue. It seemed never ending and Chloe wished she could just fly away. Instead, she prayed that she was right about the recruitment and followed Aubrey's footsteps to the tavern.


	2. Forced Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> I still have classes for the next couple of weeks so the updates are going to be random. 
> 
> Also, sorry that I couldn't write Fat Amy properly, I'm not that iconic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I have some big things planned :)

Chloe scanned the busy tavern for her friend, who, in the space of thirty seconds, had completely disappeared from view. Her gaze raked across every inch of the room before finally landing on the table furthest from the bar as if it was an afterthought. Hunched over with her back to the door, was Aubrey, firey hair obscuring her face. The elf began navigating the crowded tavern, squeezing past patrons and in between tables, almost colliding with the overworked waitress, who gave her an apologetic nod before taking off again. Chloe finally arrived at the lonely table and perched on the stool opposite her friend, though the table was shoved so far in the corner that she had to suck in a breath to sit down. Aubrey didn’t acknowledge her and made no indication of knowing that the druid had even arrived. Chloe examined the genasi for a few minutes. She was gripping a copy of the job notice they had created and staring at it intently as if she was waiting for something on the paper to change. As she fiddled with the edge of the sheet, her fingers twitched and glowed, no doubt heating up. It was a little quirk the warrior had that happened whenever she was overthinking. Chloe cleared her throat.

“If nothing else, this is exciting, right? It's our first job in forever. We should try and make the most of our problem.” Aubrey let out a breathy laugh that indicated she found nothing exciting about the situation.

“ _Your_ problem, you mean. I didn’t get us into this mess, that brilliant stunt was all you. I’m just nice enough not to abandon you.” 

“You are many things, Aubrey Posen, but nice isn’t one of them.” The genasi glared at her friend but didn’t retaliate. Chloe smiled and batted her eyes. “But you know you love me.” Aubrey scoffed at that and put the page down to stare at her friend with an unamused expression on her face. She did love her friend for never abandoning her and putting up with her snarky attitude but would rather jump in a lake than admit it. If she ever let on that she had emotions, Chloe would take that and run with it. 

The druid leaned forward, almost lying completely flat on the table, just to get up in the fighter’s face. “The question is: why didn’t you stop me? You were conscious enough to know that this was a bad idea, and we agreed that you would stop me from making poor life decisions when I’m drunk.”

“I thought the rule was to regulate your hookups so that wouldn’t spend the night with another Hobgoblin,” Aubrey smirked.

“And oversee all of my decision makings because knowing me, I’ll do something we’ll regret, current situation included in that statement,” Chloe retorted. “By the way, Hobgoblins are terrible hookups.” She shook her head and started again. “Back to the point. You were there when I accepted the contract and said nothing. I don’t think that it's ignorance on your part, you’re too smart.”

“Thanks.” 

“No problem boo. I think you knew exactly what was going on and you’re so desperate to prove something, that you wanted this to happen. Maybe you have something to prove to your dad, maybe to Alice, or maybe to yourself.” The fighter’s glare returned and she pointed a finger in Chloe’s face.

“Don’t psychoanalyze me, elf.” The red-head’s hands immediately flew up in mock surrender. Aubrey only called her ‘elf’ when she was pissed, and Chloe knew that exposing her friend like that was definitely crossing a few lines.

“Hey, I’m just theorizing over here. So, kindly retract the flesh dagger.” Aubrey squinted at the druid for calling a finger a ‘flesh dagger’, but put her hand down on the table.

“Whatever,” the genasi sighed, she was not going to have this fight right now. “We just need to get a decent team fast. The sooner started, the sooner completed.”

“You twig bitches say decent? Lucky for you, I can't provide anything of more quality than that.” Two heads snapped over in the direction of the voice, which appeared to have come from a rather stout dwarf a few tables away. She hopped off of her stool and waddled over to the warriors, hoisting herself onto an empty chair albeit not gracefully. The blonde looked at them expectantly as Aubrey stared at Chloe, trying her best to telepathically tell her friend not to engage. After a few awkward moments of silence, the dwarf tried again. “So what’s the sitch, bitch?” Aubrey grimaced at the dwarf’s use of profanity while Chloe blinked a few times before smiling politely.

“We need a group of warriors to accompany us on a quest. Are you interested?” she asked. The dwarf beamed and flipped her hair.

“I get to hang out with some cool chicks and get away from my ex-boyfriends? Sign me the fuck up,” she said with a battle cry that caused many patrons to turn and stare. Chloe grinned from ear to ear, feeling relieved and happy that they had at least one person in the new Bellas. Aubrey was less pleased. The dwarf looked out of shape, which would not be good in battle. Plus, the fighter was already sick of her personality and choice of vocabulary. She didn’t seem like she would play well with other people. The genasi decided right then and there that this loudmouthed dwarf would be more of a liability than an asset.

“Um, sadly, we don’t accept children,” Aubrey cut in, which earned her a swift kick under the table and a pointed glare from the red-head. 

“Nobody asked your opinion, shit goblin” the dwarf stated, unphased, “And based on what I heard, you’re short on volunteers, so you need me more than I need you. I mean, obviously, everyone needs more of me in their lives. But if my many talents aren’t wanted here, then see ya later bitches.” The blonde moved to get off the chair, leaving Aubrey going red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Chloe was unsure, but she didn’t wait to find out.

“Wait, wait.” The dwarf turned around to face the druid. “I think what my _friend_ ,” the elf hissed the word through gritted teeth and turned to glare at the genasi briefly, “was trying to say was that we need to make sure you are experienced enough to come with us, but I don’t doubt that you are.” Chloe moved to grab the extra notice from under Aubrey’s arm and handed it to the blonde. “If you’re still interested, meet us at sundown.” The dwarf scanned the page before hopping on the wooden table and drawing her axe. 

“I think you’ll find there’s nobody more experienced in fucking shit up than me,” she exclaimed, swinging the axe for emphasis, which caused Chloe to immediately shield her face and Aubrey to push her chair out of the strike zone. After a few more wild swings, the dwarf put her axe down proudly. “You’ll be lost without me.” Chloe and Aubrey stared at each other for a few seconds before forcing smiles and nodding. If this was any indication of what was to come, they were in over their heads.

The blonde finally got off the table and shambled over to the bar, mentioning something about celebrating, no doubt with a few pints. As soon as she was out of earshot, Chloe turned her attention to the fighter. If looks could kill, Aubrey would be dead and six feet under.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” the elf spat. Ignoring her friend, Aubrey stood, cheeks still pink from the verbal altercation, and made a move for the door. Chloe squeezed out of her chair. 

“At least try to be a bit nicer,” she begged. The genasi turned and shrugged.

“Then there would be less of my fun-loving personality for you to psychoanalyze.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've been saving images of what the characters look like in my mind and will be posting the link every time I introduce a new character. 
> 
> Chloe: https://pin.it/7zOH3Fi  
> Aubrey: https://pin.it/37RHPcb  
> Fat Amy: https://pin.it/4XHnKwn
> 
> full credit to these amazing artists


	3. Keep It Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> Sorry this took a while. It's hard for me to accept that my work is good enough. 
> 
> We're getting to the action soon, I promise.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy :)

Aubrey scowled at the orange sky, the sun barely peeking out from over the treetops as it disappeared for the night. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t nervous. Social situations tend to go awry for her and this was the biggest social situation she had been in for years. People made Aubrey anxious. Or mad. There was no in-between. For the warrior, people felt like they were continuously leaking poisonous gas. They felt off, as though she would get sick and die if she went anywhere near them. And their eyes. Aubrey felt like she was always being watched, which was probably true, and she didn't enjoy it. Genasi were rare, usually a symbol of adultery and fire genasi were the nastiest of the bunch. They were short-tempered, bordering on mean and were prideful and narcissistic. The fighter was proud to be a genasi of course, but there was something about the way people looked at her that made her shrink away from crowds and hide in the shadows. 

“So, who’s winning?” Aubrey nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Chloe’s voice. Her friend had approached like a thief. If she had been a thief, Chloe could have taken the armour off of the genasi’s body before she realized. Aubrey internally cursed her poor instincts and turned to the druid.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean who’s winning? The cloud or you, because you seemed to be having an intense staring contest with the sky when I came over,” Chloe smirked. The warrior glowered at her friend as Chloe wriggled a bit in her armour, trying to get comfortable. It was Aubrey’s insistence that they wear their full battle armour for recruitment (“For first impressions,” Aubrey reasoned. “Yes, because you’re great at those,” Chloe had responded). The genasi folded her arms, frown never leaving her face.

“Let’s get this over with,” the warrior sighed. Chloe eyed her friend warily. Over the past few days, it had become clearer that Aubrey was not doing well. She had bags under her eyes and a permanent scowl. She was much snappier than usual, which was unusual because the druid believed that her co-captain had reached the epitome of snappiness long ago. Every time the elf tried to bring it up, to talk to her as a friend, the conversation was quickly dismissed by an “I’m fine” or some variation of it. Chloe hoped that when this job was over, she would have her friend and her team back. She wrapped her arm around Aubrey’s waist, giving her friend a quick side hug. The elf felt the fighter relax into her embrace for a moment before retracting her arm and gesturing for the first person to approach them. Lo and behold, the first person to walk up to them was-

“Beard-goblin,” Aubrey greeted, as the dwarf sauntered up to the duo. The genasi let out an internal sigh of exasperation, she was hoping the blonde wouldn’t come. 

“Matchstick,” the dwarf replied with a nod, before addressing Chloe. “Ginger.” The elf smiled and gave her a wave.

“Let’s get on with the interview, shall we?” Chloe prompted, clearing her throat and glancing at the list of questions they had come up with. She chuckled to herself at the simplicity of the first question. “Starting with an easy one: what is your name?”

“Fat Amy.” Aubrey’s eyes widened and Chloe’s head shot up in surprise. The co-captains had no idea if she was being serious. She couldn’t be. No sane person would purposefully use an insult as a name.

The fighter opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying, “You call yourself… Fat Amy?” The dwarf nodded confidently.

“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back.” The duo glanced at each other, then at Amy, then back at each other before the druid continued.

“Right. Well, then _Fat Amy_ what class are you?” The blonde beamed, obviously happy to talk about herself.

“I’m a barbarian. Fantastic at going in guns a-blazin', fucking shit to oblivion and leaving the mess for the lowers to clean up,” she exclaimed, waving her arms around as if she was fighting invisible opponents. After a few moments of miming, she put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. “Too much cardio.” The genasi pressed her lips together but refrained from saying anything. She did not want to handle a loose cannon. It seemed as though the more she learned about this dwarf, the less she was inclined to accept her. If her friend noticed Aubrey’s expression, she ignored it.

“You’re a dwarf, so you’re poison resistant, right? What subspecies?” 

“Yep, poison does nothing to this one. If the gods wanted me dead, they definitely made it hard to kill me off. And I’m a mountain dwarf. Stronger people, better fighters, the superior dwarves.”

“Modest too, apparently,” Aubrey muttered under her breath, earning her a second kick to the shins in the space of twelve hours. 

“ _Keep it together_ ,” the elf hissed and turned back to Fat Amy with a grin. “That’s it for now. Can you just wait over there for us?” The dwarf nodded and strutted over to the middle of the town square. “Be nicer, please,” the druid begged, which was met with a scoff. Chloe shot her friend a pleading look before beckoning the next candidate over. Aubrey nearly slammed her head on the nearby wall when she saw the person approaching. 

It was a short, lanky gnome with a seemingly permanent glare on her pale face. She was so thin, the genasi was sure she couldn’t lift a shield if her life depended on it. Aubrey had met gnomes before, strange people they were, but this person was short even by gnome standards. The leather armour she had donned seemed to be far too big for her, it looked ridiculous. 

The fighter leaned over to whisper in Chloe’s ear, “I don’t know about this one. I could break her over my knee.” The elf bit her lip, eyes never leaving the gnome.

“I want to break her back if you know what I mean,” she murmured. It took Aubrey longer than she cared to admit to understand what the redhead meant. She whipped her head around to stare at Chloe.

“No. No, Chloe. We can’t afford any distractions,” she protested. The elf let out a little whine and threw her hands up in the air.

“Fine! Way to take the fun out of everything.” 

Aubrey nodded, content with her answer, before turning to the brunette who had conveniently arrived at the end of the conversation. “Name?” The gnome seemed to be zoned out, not having heard the genasi. She stared at the town in distaste, as if she had just strolled in and regretted it immediately. Aubrey cleared her throat loudly and repeated herself. “ _Name?_ ” 

“Hm? Oh yeah, Arbevalca. But don’t call me that, just Beca is fine.” Chloe blinked, obviously unsure of why the gnome had such a distaste for her traditional gnomish name. She noted it down as something to ask about at a later date.

“Okay Beca, what class?” the elf asked, but Beca ignored her too. She looked at the duo before disregarding Chloe and asking a question of her own.

“So, what are the Bellas? A terrible excuse to run away from your problems? A group for failures? Am I getting close?” she asked dismissively. 

“Excuse me?” Chloe gasped. Aubrey wanted to wring this quarterling’s neck like a turkey. 

“We’re a group of highly trained warriors that fight for peasants like you, you bitch,” the genasi spat. Beca sneered.

“I don’t see much of a group and more of just…” she broke off to gesture between the two women, “you.”

“We take jobs for those in need,” the elf pointed out.

“You listen to whiny people complain about their problems? On purpose? Yikes.”

“We rid this world of monsters and corrupt kings,” Aubrey cut in.

“Why?” 

“We fight for noble causes,” Chloe added. 

“Yeah, how’s that going for you? Not so well I take it?” The druid caught Aubrey by the shoulder as she lunged at the argumentative gnome. The fighter was clenching and unclenching her jaw, right hand on the hilt of her sword. Aubrey always felt the need to defend the Bellas honour, no matter the odds. Chloe chalked it up to her genasi pride, but secretly, the elf thought that there was something deeper. It was another topic of conversation that was off-limits and Chloe couldn’t break down her walls no matter how hard she tried. The redhead steered the discussion in another direction.

“Look, I think we’re done here. If you want to be considered, go over there. If not, then please leave. But we have one of the hardest quests ahead of us and need all the help we can get, so consider it.”

Thankfully, the rest of the interviews went off without a hitch and they had some interesting, yet promising applicants. Aubrey was partial to a half-orc paladin named Cyranna Rose, who insisted on being called CR. She had an impressive skill set and a good reputation. The genasi wished that they had more applicants like her. 

In the end, the duo had just enough candidates to restore the Bellas to their former glory, at least in terms of the number of members. To the genasi’s despair, that meant they had to accept everyone. Chloe insisted that it wouldn’t be as bad as the fighter feared, but Aubrey decided to judge that for herself. For now, she needed to get the Bellas geared up.

“Listen up, urchins!” Aubrey yelled, getting the group’s attention, “Due to... circumstances, you have all been accepted. Welcome to the Bellas.” She didn’t give anyone time to even crack a smile before she continued her speech. The captain began pacing back and forth, looking each member in the eye. “I expect you to honour the Bellas code; we fight for justice. That means no funny business. No murder, no stealing, no breaking the law unless absolutely necessary. You will respect the Bellas as an institution, you will respect each other and you will respect me and captain Beale.” Aubrey gave Beca a pointed look before continuing. “If we tell you to do something, it better be done without question and without hesitation. Have I made myself clear?” 

“Yes ma’am,” the group replied, clearly not wanting to piss off their short-tempered superior. The genasi finally stopped pacing, putting her hands on her hips, eyes sweeping over each person. 

“You will address me as Scorch or captain.” The use of her genasi name felt weird on her tongue as if it was an unknown word. Aubrey believed that a name was a powerful thing, that if you use a name you gain an emotional connection. And with an emotional connection, you can use their emotions against them. Because of this, she gave her genasi name to strangers, the name she despised. Only Chloe and her family, those who had earned it, knew her human name.

“You call yourself Scorch?” Fat Amy questioned. 

“Yes.”

“What does she call you?” Beca cut in, gesturing to her elven friend.

“She calls me Scorch,” Aubrey lied.

“Family?”

“Scorch.”

“Is there anyone who doesn’t call you that?”

“Yes. In the army, they called me general.” At least that part was the truth.

“Can I point out that Scorch is a strange name?”

The genasi glowered at the gnome, she was crossing lines again. “Genasi names are related to the element they embody, Arbevalca.” Beca’s eyes widened at the use of her full name. “I am a fire genasi, I’m sure you don’t want me to demonstrate.” Beca took a step back and shook her head violently.

“No, no, I’m good.” The warrior nodded.

“Good. We start tomorrow morning. I expect you all here with your equipment and we will fill you in on the quest. Dismissed.” The Bellas began turning away to head off and the genasi put her head in her hands. They hadn’t even started but she knew they were doomed. The fighter prayed this was just a bad dream and she would wake up any second. She only raised her head when a shout caused her to turn around. Aubrey saw a slender figure sprinting towards them and instinctively put her hand on her sword. She wasn’t sure if this was a friend or a foe, but she was prepared for the latter. The duo only managed to get a good look at the figure when she tripped and fell face-first in front of the co-captains. The brunette awkwardly stood up and stuck out her hand.

“Hi! I’m Emily. Junk. Emily Junk. I mean, that’s not my real name, my real name is elven but I don’t like it so I call myself Emily. It’s not that I don’t like it, it's fine, I’m proud of my dad’s side, it's just hard to pronounce and Emily sounds prettier, I think. I suppose that's relative though. Junk is my last name though, that part is true. Oh my stars, I’m out of breath. I saw your ad and thought "No, it couldn’t be the Bellas." But it was and here you are and wow this is like my dream come true. Joining the Bellas is my biggest goal in life. I ran halfway across town to get here. That’s my fault though, I lost track of time. I’m sorry. I’m not usually late. That was a bit of a lie. I’m very scattered. And I ramble. I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” she blurted out. Neither captain could keep up with what she was saying. There was something familiar that the genasi couldn’t put her finger on. All Aubrey understood was that this _incredibly_ tall and gorgeous girl wanted to join the Bellas.

Wait, gorgeous?

No, she needed to focus.

The genasi reluctantly shook her outstretched hand and introduced herself. As Emily went to shake Chloe’s hand, Aubrey realized that she knew why the brunette's last name sounded familiar.

“Junk!” she exclaimed. Emily and Chloe turned to face her in surprise. “You said your name was Junk. As in Katherine Junk? The famous adventurer and known hero across the land?” Emily blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear, which, Aubrey noted, was pointed like Chloe’s, but smaller. She was obviously a half-elf.

“Yes,” she squeaked, clearly embarrassed, “she’s my mother.” The co-captains stared at each other in amazement and the elf was smiling so wide, the fighter was afraid her cheeks would split.

“You’re a legacy!” Chloe grinned, “You’re a hero’s daughter and you want to follow in her steps.” The brunette stared down at her hands.

“That’s the plan. So I was wondering if I could join you guys. You know so much and it would be good to start with a group to show me the ropes. I can’t promise perfection like my mum, but I will try my best.” The half-elf looked at the captains hopefully and Chloe turned to Aubrey as if to say ‘your call’. 

Aubrey took a good look at the legacy. She would be the youngest of the group by a few years. She was tall, but uncoordinated as if she was a newborn horse standing for the first time. Definitely not intimidating, and too awkward to be persuasive. Even if she was Katherine Junk’s daughter, the genasi had to be sure that the brunette would be beneficial to the Bellas. They hadn’t even done an official interview. But Aubrey admired her honesty and humility, so when she opened her mouth, she found herself saying, “Yes.”

And even though Emily rushed forward to give her a grateful hug, which undoubtedly caused the fighter to tense up, Aubrey found that she had no uncertainties about the new recruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca: https://pin.it/5cT0Ota  
> Emily: https://pin.it/2EgPUPB  
> CR: https://pin.it/4cYmOsd  
> Flo: https://pin.it/7Ak7ny1  
> Stacie: https://pin.it/7GLtGT6  
> Lily: https://pin.it/CMjus1r  
> Jessica: https://pin.it/4Gsw4cJ  
> Ashley: https://pin.it/42kUEbw

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all liked this I'll continue.  
> Title from Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh Hellos


End file.
